earthrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Halfling
Introduction Halflings, also known as Hobbits amongst themselves or the "good folk" amongst other races are humanoid creatures similar in shape to humans, whom halflings call the "Big Folk" or "Hurbryn" but around half their size. Halflings get along well with most of the other races and were known for their curiosity and tendency to collect things. The term "halfling" was derived from the fact that a halfling was around half of the size of an avarage human, but otherwise very similar in appearance. Description Halflings were small in comparison with the members of most other races, standing somewhere from 1.08 - 1.29 meters tall and weighing on average between 21 - 32 kg. In many ways, halflings resembled small humans and usually had the same proportions as the typical human adult. Most halflings had dark hair and eyes, regardless of their skin complexion which, although commonly ruddy in hue had a similar range to humans. Nearly all male halflings were incapable of growing true beards, though many had long sideburns. Halfling hairstyles were often complex, with strands woven together or braided. Although halflings had an affinity for collecting valuables, they did not prefer to wear these on their person, instead preferring more comfortable clothing. Halflings had lifespans comparable with, but slightly longer, than humans. A halfling was typically considered an adult in their early twenties and some lived into their 150's. Halflings were by nature joyful and friendly in their dealings with others. Because they lived in a world where they were surrounded by larger creatures, halflings tended to avoid notice, often deliberately, or at the very least, acted cordial towards the larger races. Halflings appeared deceptively harmless, meaning they were often beyond the notice of enemies that might otherwise pose a threat to them. The halfling mind was practical and halflings concerned themselves with their immediate surroundings. They took pleasure in simple things, with few aspiring to greatness in the same manner as humans. Some halflings did become adventurers, but usually this was a practice taken up for reasons of necessity rather than personal drive. Because of their love for home and family, halflings made loyal and courageous allies, willing to put their own lives at risk for the sake of others. While many halflings did not have the ambition for adventure that some races did, most preferred trouble to boredom; the race was notoriously curious. Halflings were courageous, moreso than many races, and their daring was often difficult to match. Many halflings also had a strong appetite for food and drink as well as narcotics and clothing. Similarly, many halflings were enthusiastic collectors, and loved to hold on to possessions won through skill and daring. Culture Halfling shires are tightly knit groups found around Éarthrun, usually near the settlements of other races. Most halflings didn't recognize the claims of kings or nobles as sovereign rulers but instead looked primarily to their family elders to guide them. This focus on bloodlines enabled halfling traditions to continue for millennia relatively intact. Halflings also valued a sense of community; halflings naming each other "halfling" was a salute of brotherhood. Halfling culture had a fondness for stories and legends and was rich in the oral tradition. So much care was put into the retelling of traditional stories and their preservation that halflings often unwittingly had access to lore about ancient and long-gone cultures or empires that others had long since forgotten about. Many halflings were able to recall some detail of the ancient past, though it was usually wrapped in the shrouds of legends. Homeland The halfling race had many traditional homelands, though as a whole the race was typically either nomadic or stationary in the form of their shires. Many halflings who did not wander lived primarily within human-dominated states or closed communities in their shires. The center of halfling culture was, until relatively recently, the land of The River Marsh. The land was devastated by trolls, ogres and Hill Giant, as were other halfling homelands. Since then the halflings became more displaced than before, though as a result they also came together in unity even more tightly than they were before. Some residing close to their old homeland in Odril, under protection of Karl Úlfvòld. Others wandered to the more civilized countries of Eidrun, such as Gortoria and Feldorien instead of the harsh enviroments of Nav'ien. Since then, halflings were found in their greatest concentrations within Odril. Though formerly met with prejudice, halflings earned acceptance through their skill as merchants and business partners. In fact, human cities were often the most common place to find halflings, who frequently found ways to exploit the ever-changing climate of human societies, although dwarven cities were also accommodating, but daunting, thus attracting the more adventurous halflings. Relations with other Races Halflings, in general, tried their best to get along with everybody, though exceptions did exist. Lightfoot and strongheart halflings, however, were friendly and outgoing and were uncommonly adept at fitting into communities of humans, dwarves or gnomes. Most halflings, in fact, didn't live in communities of their own but instead regions dominated by other races. This was particularly true in human societies, which attracted halflings because of the comparative rapidity with which they changed. It should be noted that halflings usually found insults directed at them to be amusing rather than insulting. Halflings have a natural hatred toward Forest Gnomes, whom they often are tricked by, although the Forest Gnomes are considered to be a myth. They also fear the invasion of Trolls, Ogres and Hill Giants, which are a particular dangerous foe to the halfling, due to the extreme height difference.